Episode 7526 (10th June 2016)
Plot Chrissie and Andy make plans for the weekend when Nicola arrives at Home Farm to hand in some invoices she would like to be paid promptly. Both Nicola and Chrissie are surprised Bernice isn't in Dubai with Lawrence, but Bernice lies that it was more of a business trip than a holiday. Moira is surprised to see Kyle with Cain, and she asks Cain to be supportive as it's Holly's first day at work. Bernice gets drunk as Nicola questions why Bernice didn't go to Dubai anyway to shop. Bernice admits to Nicola that Lawrence has been playing away. Nicola insists Bernice cannot let Lawrence and this other person get away with humiliating her. Dan prepares for his final exam, as Bob puts the final touches on his cake for the Queen's official 90th birthday. Lachlan tells Belle that if Jermaine was going to leave Angie then he would've done it by now. Ronnie assures Bernice that what happened between him and Lawrence happened half a lifetime ago, but Bernice requests his version of events. Cain tries to teach Kyle how to tie his laces but gets called away to the garage and asks Moira look after Kyle. Moira explains she can't, and suggest Holly look after him instead but Cain says no. Outside Cain accidentally leaves a gate open. Emma and Finn blow up balloons in preparation for Moses' birthday party, and Emma isn't happy to realises that Charity has combined Moses' birthday party with the party to celebrate the Queen's birthday. Rakesh requests that Bernice give Sam the digger keys as he is pushed for time. Moira is called away to deal with the sheep on the road, leaving Holly in charge of Kyle. James offers to give drunk Bernice a lift home, but instead Bernice heads down to Mill Cottage. Kerry appears in The Woolpack dressed as Freddie Mercury and Dan explains she has dressed as the wrong Queen. Charity gifts Moses a large teddy, while Emma presents him with a piggy bank. Aaron and Robert arrive back at the pub, and Charity immediately calls them into the backroom to tell them about Chas. Bernice gets in the digger and smashes into the scaffolding, destroying part of Mill Cottage. Cain isn't pleased to arrive home to find Holly looking after Kyle. Cain confronts Moira, insisting Holly isn't fit to look after him as it isn't safe. Moira explains that he left the gate open and she had to round up the sheep. She insists she and Holly come as a package, and if Cain doesn't like that then they have problems. Belle looks through Jermaine's social media profile and complains to Lisa about how happy he looks with Angie. Aaron calls Chas. Charity insists Chas is doing the right thing getting help. Moira suggest that Cain having Kyle around does him a world of good, just like her having Holly around does. Cain is adamant Holly will let Moira down again and they shouldn't trust her. Andy and Chrissie arrive back at Home Farm from dinner, as Bernice sits in the dark crying and looking at her wedding photo. Cast Regular cast *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *James Barton - Bill Ward *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen, dining room and living room *Butlers Farm - Yard, kitchen and living room *Café Main Street - Interior *David's Shop - Interior *Mill Cottage - Front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar, exterior and backroom *Main Street *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *This episode was broadcast at the earlier time of 6.45pm due to ITV's coverage of the opening match of Euro 2016. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,580,000 (20th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns